1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated inductor and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally one known method of manufacturing a laminated inductor is printing internal conductor patterns on ceramic green sheets containing ferrite, etc., and then laminating these sheets and baking the laminate.
According to Patent Literature 1, through holes are formed at specified positions in ceramic green sheets made with ferrite powder. Next, on one main surface of the sheets in which through holes have been formed, coil conductor patterns (internal conductor patterns) are printed using conductive paste so that when the sheets are stacked on top of one another and connected via the through holes, a helical coil will be constituted.
Next, the sheets having the through holes and coil conductor patterns are pre-pressed one by one in the laminating direction and then stacked on top of one another in a specified constitution, with ceramic green sheets not having through holes or coil conductor patterns (dummy sheets) placed at the top and bottom. Next, the obtained laminate is pressure-bonded and then baked, after which external electrodes are formed on the end surfaces where the ends of coil are led out, to obtain a laminated inductor.